


俄狄浦斯之结

by JiuwanShi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiuwanShi/pseuds/JiuwanShi
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 50





	1. 上

（1）

“过来，不会杀你。”  
这是个与同龄人比，略显清冷低沉的少年声音。不疾不徐，不见多少热情，但自有一种安定的力量。  
破旧颓败的废屋砖瓦间，传来微弱的声响。过了一会儿，探出了一个好奇而怯弱的小脑袋，双眼滴溜溜地打量着对面的貌美少年。  
是一只小猫。  
少年骨骼带着少年特有的纤细瘦削，有一双翠绿狭长的眼睛，五官端丽，美如少女。值得注意的是那头银长发，刚至腰部，柔顺闪亮，仿佛月光织出的绸缎。  
他看上去像个精灵多于像个凡人少年。  
猫观察了他一会儿。这个少年一直保持着这个半蹲的姿势不动，稳如磐石。它犹豫不决，踌躇半刻，但最后还是发出一声轻细的喵呜声，颤颤巍巍地朝他迈出几步。这是一只乳猫，毛皮脏兮兮的，肚皮凹了进去。它举棋不定，但还是试探着，试图如它的前辈们一样，接受人类的驯养，为自己谋得食所。  
少年耐心等待，直到这只走走停停的乳猫在他脚下绕足而行，用柔软的脸颊试探地去轻蹭他的靴尖。在少年指尖轻挠它的下巴时，小猫发出了软嫩的呼噜声，并伸长脖子，眼睛也眯上了。银发少年不言不语，微微带笑，将它从头摸到尾尖，力度轻柔。猫终于放下戒心，毫无抵抗地被抱了起来。  
这是一只纯白的小猫，虽然有些脏，但圆脸大眼睛，毛发长长的，湛蓝眼睛，颇为可爱，也很亲人。它在银发少年的怀里伸展肢体，露出肚皮，发出更多媚人的细碎求宠声。美貌的少年握住它的前爪，露出颇有趣味的微笑，轻轻晃了一晃。  
咔嚓。

当天克劳德工作完回家，他看到家里多了一只雪白的小猫，前爪被妥善地包扎了起来，瞳孔在银发少年的面孔前缩细，脊背弓起，毛炸成了一个白团子，喉间发出稚嫩的吼吼声。  
“它受伤了，有些怕人，母亲。”  
萨菲罗斯被小猫咪连着哈气，倒不是很生气，反而用鸡胸肉继续逗着小猫玩。克劳德不由莞尔。萨菲罗斯很喜欢小动物，经常从外面捡些受伤的小动物，带回家养，有时候是兔子，有时候是小鸟，也有时候是猫咪。但与此同时，十分不幸的，他没有动物缘。那些小动物被他捡回家时，要么呲牙，要么挣扎，萨菲罗斯把它们治好了就放走，屡败屡战，下次继续捡，然后重复这一悲剧，从不气馁。  
这是萨菲罗斯未能展现在他面前的一面，克劳德想。不同于神罗英雄，也不同于星球灾厄，萨菲罗斯少年时，竟然很有人样子，也很有爱心。  
克劳德目光渐渐柔和了一些，唇边也有了笑影。

他当年从废弃的实验室将这孩子抱出来时，原本动了杀机。  
那时候的萨菲罗斯——或者说，萨菲罗斯的复制体，还是个五岁大的孩子，被静静地泡在玻璃罐里。克劳德隔着幽绿的玻璃看到了他漂浮的银发，苍白的脸庞。他本该置之不理，或者直接杀了他，免除后患，可这孩子从蓝白色拘禁服中伸出的小腿和手腕，看上去是那么纤细无力，仿佛软垂的鸢尾藤蔓。昏迷状态的美丽孩童，孤单无助，长久地，静静地沉睡着，克劳德莫名就想到了当年的自己。  
扎克斯。  
他当年也是这么救自己的。  
克劳德劈开玻璃罐，将孩子抱了出来。银色的湿漉漉的发丝贴在惨白的脸上，这张脸秀美绝伦，如琉璃折射光晕，带着易碎的脆弱感。  
杀了他免除后患——  
克劳德拍抚着孩子的背，直到他咳出一口口液体。眼瞳无力地张开再合上，一抹幽绿在浓睫掩映下如一汪翡翠湖水。这个孩子意识不清，但他的胳膊搭在克劳德的腰上，虚软地搂着他，轻轻呢喃着，叫了一声“母亲”。  
于是克劳德知道，他再难对一个孩童举起六式。

萨菲罗斯正逗着小猫，手指忽然往后一缩，鲜红的血液缓缓渗出，手背上多了几条血痕。  
银发少年抽了一口气。  
他的手被克劳德捧了起来。  
克劳德仔细地为他包扎，给他涂药。  
幽绿的竖瞳一眨不眨地注视着克劳德垂下脸颊时睫毛幽微的阴影，温热而似有若无的吐息近在咫尺，手被他拉着，萨菲罗斯只觉得心里被恬静温暖的喜悦充实得满满当当。  
他很小就发现了。他只要表现得喜欢小动物，表现得更………更……  
像人一点。心里有个声音替他补上。  
是的，就是这样。  
只要他表现得更像人，克劳德就会对他好，对他微笑，心情也会好很多。  
因此，为了让克劳德高兴，萨菲罗斯时不时会去搜罗各种小动物的幼崽，折断了腿或翅膀再带回去，包扎后，让克劳德看到，两个人一起养一段时间。  
为了让母亲开颜一笑，这一切都很值得。

（2）

萨菲罗斯知道克劳德是男性，与他坚持认为克劳德是他的母亲，两者之间并不矛盾。  
他们离群索居，走走停停，像两片被风吹拂的云彩。萨菲罗斯还记得他当年清醒时的光景，他是在克劳德的怀中醒来的。风卷动他的头发，绿色的瞳孔在短暂的茫然后，不可置信地眨了一眨。他脑中混沌，一些信息，一个五岁孩童应该具备的生活常识，一点零散的的记忆，干燥乏味，像是压缩饼干一样，被硬塞进他的脑子里，像电脑的出厂配置——他叫萨菲罗斯，他是神罗的人，仅此而已。压缩饼干慢慢膨胀开，太阳穴跳动，银发孩童发出一声难忍的闷哼。随后，摩托车速降低，风停了。金发青年低下头来，并且摘下他的防风墨镜，蓝色的一瞥，像冰原，或是海洋。  
他用一件外衣裹住了男孩子，并且用胳膊护住他，这是个令人安心的温暖怀抱。银发男孩仰起头，好更仔细地近距离打量金发青年纤细的脖颈，洁白的下颚与浅浅红色的嘴唇。夜色与白天的交界中，这张脸像晨曦一般，仿佛笼罩着清晨湖面上的雾气，有一种缥缈脆弱的美。金发青年的臂膀还裸露在外面，他也会冷。男孩朝这个怀抱里缩得更紧了一些，随即感觉到青年虽然因他的亲近而僵硬，但并没有推开他——青年误解了他是由于寒冷而瑟缩，所以反而尽可能地将他搂进怀中。  
他们贴得这么近，萨菲罗斯隔着薄薄的衣物，听到了对方心脏的跳动。虽然不知为何，但他忽然被熟稔而亲切的依恋漫上了心房。他们是同族，有血缘关系，是萨菲罗斯可以为归宿的人。冥冥之中，萨菲罗斯感觉得到这一点，即使毫无确切证据。  
他是……母亲。

克劳德对萨菲罗斯清醒后叫的“母亲”，极不习惯。他一次次皱眉，但却在萨菲罗斯幼年时过分有欺骗性的剔透外貌下败下阵。更何况，孩童其实远比大人想得要聪慧，银发男孩很快发现了自己的优势，也发现克劳德——他在意自己，时时刻刻看着自己，而且，面对他人的好意，往往是以生疏而笨拙的方式勉强接受。  
但他内心是喜欢的。  
萨菲罗斯被他惩罚过，因为他试图去挥舞那把大剑——六式——只是为了玩。他年龄还小，肌肉绷紧发力，双手并握也不过能让它移动分毫，暂时还不能举起它。他暗自遗憾，决心要换一把更灵巧的武器，血管里有什么冲动在涌动着，可这时他回过头，看到了克劳德失神苍白的脸。  
后来克劳德几天没有对他微笑，也不再对他说话。他的目光，那种戒备而谨惧的疏远，让萨菲罗斯的心如同被坠上一块巨石，往水底下沉。  
他还年幼。不过是这么几天的冷淡而已，一个显而易见又内藏千钧的现实，就在银发男孩的心中得到了确认。

他绝对不能失去母亲。

那次和解来源于早餐桌上，萨菲罗斯的道歉。  
“母亲。”银发男孩在几天的沉默后，在克劳德坐在桌边时，靠近了他。他才五六岁，银发与肩平齐，洁白如玉的脸颊上，睫毛长垂，一双碧绿的眼睛虽是竖瞳，却看不出长大成人的森冷，反而因年幼而略带稚气，眼角上挑，像一只猫，凭谁来看都要说，这是个极出色的美人胚子。  
男孩试探地搂住克劳德的腰。克劳德身上有一点他闻惯了的气息，他在那里得到了安宁，所以接下来的道歉也顺理成章：“我不该乱碰你的东西，对不起。”  
他等待着终会放在他肩膀头上的一只温暖的手。而过了一会儿，他也确实等到了——在他将脸埋在克劳德膝盖上时。不太适应来自他人亲昵的，有些生疏的抚摸，代表着母亲接受他的歉意与几天冷战的告结。萨菲罗斯抬起脸，对克劳德微微一笑。  
克劳德不习惯的事情，他偏偏要做。  
一个孺慕的吻落在金发青年的脸颊上。克劳德不自觉地想后退，但他忍住了。  
“可是，母亲，我想保护你。”

（3）

那只小猫身体太过虚弱，张牙舞爪不过强撑。克劳德替萨菲罗斯喂完鸡胸肉，它前爪受伤，不太能动弹，但不再抗拒克劳德的接近，吃饱后就打了个小小的哈欠，大眼睛也眯了起来。  
困乏会传染。萨菲罗斯撑着下巴，看着克劳德逗弄猫咪。克劳德不自觉地也打了个小小的哈欠。他眼下乌青——克劳德总是睡不好觉。这是痼疾，代表着无数个难以成眠，中途惊扰的夜晚。萨菲罗斯知道克劳德睡眠极浅，略微有些风吹草动就能从床上一跃而起。这是风餐露宿的流浪者常见的，保护自己的本能，久而久之，成了惯性和坏习惯。  
气氛正安逸，萨菲罗斯起身去厨房，回来时，手里多了一杯热牛奶和一瓶药。  
“母亲。”他嗓音平稳，十分担忧：“你最近是不是又没睡好？”  
牛奶散发着香腾腾的热气。克劳德沐浴在少年真诚的关心目光中，不自觉地说实话：“是有一些……”  
他去拿药瓶。几年前，萨菲罗斯十三四岁出头，因为克劳德的失眠症，查阅了一些资料，然后建议他去买药。坦白来说，克劳德对失眠药有些抗拒。他害怕混沌的深眠。但确实，巴比妥，地西泮，三唑仑，它们让他拥有了一个个沉静的，不被梦魇打扰的夜晚。相比之下，副作用不值一提。克劳德渐渐不再排斥，乃至有些依赖性，服药成了习惯。只是，药物往往蓄积，而且人体会有耐药性。现在一片药的效用已经越来越低了。  
“医生说，实在睡不着，可以多吃一片。”  
银发少年专注地看着克劳德犹豫了一下，掌心多倒出的一片药片：“要试试看吗？”

过了一个小时，克劳德卧室的门发出了不大不小的一声响。  
萨菲罗斯并没有故意蹑手蹑脚。加倍的药量足够今晚的克劳德陷入沉沉的熟眠——萨菲罗斯比克劳德更认真地研究过药品说明书，毕竟他不愿意让母亲因此损害健康。

虽然这不是第一次了，但银发少年依然慎重如赴死约。他的手掌渗出些许热汗，双目晶亮，心跳砰砰。金发青年在床上紧闭双眼，呼吸缓慢而深长。他的冷漠与封闭在沉睡中淡去，雾霭散开。银发少年紧紧盯着这张安静而忧郁的面容，以平时克劳德绝对见不到的，炽热的目光。  
“母亲。”他褪去鞋袜，爬上这张床，轻轻地将头埋进克劳德的胸腹，银发落在克劳德的颈侧，吐息温软，如世上任何一个敬爱妈妈的孩子：“你许久没有对我笑了。”  
回应他的只有房间里漫长的沉默。  
克劳德被药力所驱，四肢绵软，但萨菲罗斯并不在意他的毫无反应。相反，克劳德现在毫无知觉，任人摆布，像个大号的人偶娃娃——只要想到这一点，萨菲罗斯便会更加兴奋。  
他解开了克劳德的睡衣领口，露出平时不见天光的肌肤。克劳德平时一直身穿黑衣，看上去简直像在为什么人服丧。在走动时，隔着黑衣，依然可以看到隐隐约约被撑起的轮廓，肩胛骨，锁骨，每当这些微妙的阴影出现时，萨菲罗斯会幻想他寸缕未着的模样。现在他看到了，一览无余。克劳德的脖颈因为风吹日晒，肤色略深一些，但随着睡衣纽扣被全数解开，胸怀大敞，那些没有人见过的皮肤，是克劳德本身的肤色，是有点少年气的霜白。他的目光逡巡着，从毫无察觉地暴露在空气中的樱红乳头，再到小巧精致的肚脐。克劳德的肌肉并不夸张，薄薄地附着在骨骼上，线条优美，在平躺时，依然有腹肌的轮廓。萨菲罗斯将手轻轻地放上去，抚摸描摹着这具躯体，然后凑过唇去，反复地品尝着胸前的两点。  
那两点在他的唇齿间被撩拨咬啮，像婴儿吮吸着母亲的乳汁，开始挺立凸起。萨菲罗斯用犬齿轻轻碾过去，直到它通红满涨，几乎快破了皮，才将它吐出来，怜爱地又狠狠亲了一口，发出响亮的一声。他有些遗憾，不能在母亲的身上真的留下一夜消除不去的痕迹——第一次，他太激动了，失口在克劳德颈侧留下了个深深的吻痕。第二天，他对着正在忙早餐的克劳德脖子上像蚊虫叮咬的痕迹，竟然难得地产生了一些心虚。后来他就掌握了力度，夜间的亵渎不再留下过分可疑的痕迹，但另一些事情，他就做得更过分。比如上一次，他伺候母亲在睡梦中的高潮，自己也射在了克劳德的股缝间，之后也没有清理，任精液糊在克劳德的腿间，帮他拉上了内裤，扣上了睡衣的扣子。第二天早上，他是在淋浴间的水声中醒来的，过了许久，他美丽的母亲才来吃早餐。萨菲罗斯心情很好地煎蛋烤吐司，并帮克劳德多倒一杯牛奶。  
“母亲，你今天起晚了——是做了什么好梦吗？”  
“啊……啊，是的。”克劳德不自在地偏过头去。羞色红晕一闪而逝，遍布面颊，在儿子无意的晨安问候前结结巴巴。做人长辈，怎么好将昨晚的情事春梦在早餐桌上和小辈分享？  
萨菲罗斯对此一笑，专心致志地对付叉子上的一口抹上黄油的吐司。  
春梦不仅只有克劳德会做。萨菲罗斯也曾在梦境中凝视着金发青年碧蓝盈盈的双目，然后着迷地去舔舐他痛苦的泪水。他叫着母亲，在温柔哀戚的臂弯中产生许多挞伐凌虐的欲望。醒来时，他的下身一塌糊涂。在他的第一个梦醒时，萨菲罗斯曾为这样的情感而羞耻。一个孩子，畅想着他的母亲！这无疑大逆不道，严重地违背了做人的伦理准则。但是，在那天过后，像是布满雨滴的窗玻璃被骤然擦拭干净，另一个视野在萨菲罗斯面前徐徐展开。他开始用另一种眼光追逐着母亲的背影，以初恋朦胧的少年，青涩的追求者，一个跃跃欲试的男人——甚至可以说，是一个刚长出爪牙的侵略者。他有些惊奇地发现，其实克劳德在这么长时间里不见丝毫衰老痕迹，如封冻在琥珀中的一枚树叶，艳色如初；他的脸庞苍白，眼帘常常低垂，嘴唇微微抿住，素净且哀惋，仿佛一层清愁的面纱始终笼罩着圣女的雕像。而且，其实克劳德并不高大。萨菲罗斯在十二三岁时正在抽条，因而身材过分纤瘦，体格尚不如母亲。但他已逐渐能与克劳德视线平齐。  
克劳德的腰削瘦紧窄，腿隐藏在阔腿裤下看不清轮廓，但萨菲罗斯摸过他的脚踝，正与手指骨节一般分明纤细。  
母亲，很美丽。  
在这样逾矩的畅想中，逾越伦理的过激羞耻，与早熟暗恋的甜蜜苦涩糅杂，相互加剧。在克劳德尚不知情时，他的儿子已经换了一副看待他的眼光。  
他会在克劳德沐浴后使用浴室，吸吮每一点残留的香气，也会仔细地查阅资料，然后找到最适合母亲的安眠药。  
但另一件事显而易见。克劳德随着他的长大，愈发不安与躲避。  
今天克劳德因为双倍的剂量，睡得很沉，所以萨菲罗斯想再多做一些事，在他如以往一样，将克劳德弄得光裸着仰躺床上，四肢大开，裤子也褪下时，他将手指插入了克劳德的后穴。  
紧而热。  
萨菲罗斯带着一些探究意味地去更多地探索这处密境。以前药效不够，他并不会玩得过头。但今天手指伸入时，他明显感觉到，因为沉睡导致的肌肉松弛，使内壁放松许多，湿滑柔软，不多时，第二根手指便可以探入。  
淋淋的水声渐渐在安静的夜晚响起。当少年将两根手指伸出来时，上面黏黏稠稠的清液已经够拉成了丝线。  
银丝啪地在指尖断裂，萨菲罗斯怔然了一刻。  
克劳德后穴的敏感度，超过他的想象。  
他低头看下去。  
克劳德还是躺在床上沉睡着，睫毛低垂，面容平静，光看上半身，若非乳头被舔舐得通红，完全看不出任何淫靡痕迹。  
但，下半身——  
鼠蹊间的潮湿软热，已经有些抬起的阴茎，还有……  
后穴中淌出的黏稠清液，那个嫣红的小洞，在急促地翕张，等待着吞吃更多的东西进去。  
竖瞳为之收缩如线。美丽的少年紧紧盯着依然睡着的青年的面容。  
依然是纯贞的圣女。  
但……他的母亲，曾被别的男人驯服过。或许，克劳德甚至曾是个婊子。  
他供奉爱慕的圣像锵然碎裂。他不是在亵渎，而是在……  
再征服。  
心里有一个声音不期然地响起。萨菲罗斯将手指间拉出银丝的清液抹在那张秀丽的脸颊上，留下晶莹闪亮湿漉漉的痕迹，然后，重新俯身而下。


	2. 中

(4)  
萨菲罗斯第一次踏入克劳德的卧室时，他也不见得游刃有余。面对横陈床上，沉沉睡着的母亲，他甚至有短暂的手足无措。他开始回想查到的资料，血药浓度在一个小时后达到阈值，他一共可以与克劳德安静地相处两三个小时。

该怎么做？银发少年起初只是亲吻。从眉心开始，他想用吻抚平母亲眉间常有的怅郁，然后是垂落的两扇长睫。睡着的克劳德，他的脸安详平静，呼气绵微，像瓷白易破碎的面具。顺着脸颊而下，是柔软的，淡红的嘴唇，白日里紧抿住的，会说出拒绝语句的双唇。  
他在一个个沉暗的夜晚，用亲吻与爱抚虔诚地奉敬他的母亲，去慢慢蚕食，每一口都如醇酿含在舌下心里仔细品味。但到了今天，另一种隐晦深潜的情绪与冰冷烧灼的嫉妒，令萨菲罗斯的心底生生作痛，仿佛是地狱之门，在他的脚下打开了一条缝。火焰在他的脚板下炙烤着，让他的动作不再如当初那般小心翼翼，唯恐惊动，反倒带了一些粗暴与淫猥——他一时说不清，他是仍如当初的心境，还是想将克劳德做到清醒，然后让这虚伪的母子情在床笫间破裂，让克劳德得知一切真相，惊惧，痛骂，挣扎，或者干脆亲手杀了自己也好。让克劳德知道自己在面临着怎样污秽的来自儿子的玷辱与强奸，让他的睡梦中，从此永远徘徊着萨菲罗斯的身影。  
唇吻近在咫尺，微热的呼吸腾起薄而轻的雾气。银发的少年那时出神地凝视了一会儿。他忽然意识到一件事，克劳德从不会主动亲吻他。  
但是现在，胀大的阴茎正抵在薄唇边。顶端已经渗出了前液，从脸颊上滑过，把嘴唇和脸颊轮廓都抵弄得微微变形。晶晶亮的液体一路挂在了鼻尖和唇边，不知道是不是已经渗进了齿列舌尖。克劳德是不是已经尝到了精液的味道？  
克劳德曾经在另一个男人面前放纵浪荡承欢吗？他有没有给那个男人做口交深喉，把他的精液全数吞咽下去？他有没有对那个男人张开大腿，身体软熟，秀丽的脸上露出痛苦与欢愉的神色，有没有在被灌满后餍足地抚摸着小腹？  
那个男人是谁？克劳德的寂寞与忧郁是为了他吗？他心里是还在记挂着那个人吗？  
熟睡沉静的面孔，与硬得发疼，少年人刚长成的阴茎。克劳德看上去越是平静，仿佛对这种事情安之若素，画面便越淫荡，银发少年的动作就越放肆。他开始试着往克劳德唇间缓慢地抵，深缓的呼吸凝滞片刻，柔软的嘴唇毫无反抗地张开一点。有牙齿阻挡，因此克劳德只抿住了一点点顶端，正是最敏感的小孔处。牙齿半启，好像随时都能合下去，带来细小的疼痛与刺激。温热的呼吸拂过整根阴茎，像克劳德埋在养子的胯间，在暧昧地呼气——只是这么微妙的刺激，都足够阴茎更加硬挺。萨菲罗斯开始像撬开蚌壳一样，想强行撬开那张一直紧抿着的嘴唇。想让母亲吮吸舔舐着他的精液，想让母亲尖叫着高潮，想让贞洁的面纱被扯破，想让一切都无所遁形——  
克劳德不自觉地皱眉。安眠药往往有呼吸抑制的副作用，他因为药效被迫熟睡，却因为异物在暧昧地启关而下意识地推拒，像溺水的人还在挣扎着吐出一口气。加倍的剂量让他的抵抗变得无稽，但作为代偿，唇齿打开了一些，颤颤如一朵花瓣，然后再度被塞满。他在退缩，下意识地轻轻摇头，可紧紧盯着他的面孔的萨菲罗斯反而从中得到了鼓励，龟头一寸寸往深处抵，很快就顶在了上颚的地方。  
克劳德的舌头。  
克劳德的牙齿。  
克劳德的嘴唇。  
只要想到他在做什么，他的母亲在濒临窒息的痛苦中，在不知情地帮他做着口交，已经足够银发少年身躯因为激动而紧绷颤抖。居高临下掌控着这具身体的感觉原来这么好。柔软湿红的舌尖在口腔里无意识地舔舐着柱体，呼气，吸气，脸颊都被撑到变形。克劳德的面庞在沉眠中憋得通红，而还有小半截阴茎露在外头。萨菲罗斯握住母亲的手，这微凉的，有指茧的指尖，并不柔细，但这双手曾落在他的发上肩上，现在又落在了阴茎与阴囊上，机械无知地上下撸动着。  
精液顺着开合的唇齿流进去了一些，另一些则被及时抽出，射在了克劳德毫无知觉的眉目睫毛上。萨菲罗斯大口喘气。克劳德的体内是温软温暖的天堂。那些白浊挂在他的金发长睫上，克劳德在梦境中不知是闻到了气息，还是方才做得有些过了，露出了被困扰的神色。他喉咙上下一动，那些精液顺着他的喉管被咽进了他身体更深之处。克劳德唇齿间呢呢喃喃，吐出了一个轻微的音节。  
那是个男人的名字。  
起初，萨菲罗斯不敢置信地紧紧盯着母亲的面孔。那个四字音节对他来说，无异于一声惊雷。然后，少年不顾仪态地紧紧贴了过去，贴在克劳德的唇边，几乎控制不住音量地失声问询：“母亲，克劳德，你刚才在叫谁？”  
他最放诞的美梦不过如此。  
克劳德的嘴唇被磨得微微红肿，嫩红舌尖上还沾着一点白浊。他眉峰微蹙，但在昏迷一般的熟睡中，再清晰不过，带着被驯顺的痛苦，低声念出了那个诅咒一般的名字。  
银发少年的名字。  
“萨菲……萨菲罗斯……”  
很难形容银发少年那片刻的神情。  
原来惊异与狂喜的瞬间，人的面部表情竟然近似痛苦与疯癫。  
他一动不动，几近凝固，随即，红潮漫上了双颊，是一个孩子第一次认识到了爱的双向的美妙甜蜜，几乎是热病的双目晶亮，嘴唇褪却血色，牙齿发颤。  
有比这件事更可怕的吗？有比这件事更美好的吗？萨菲罗斯一时不知作何反馈——如果他再年长十岁，他就会立刻将母亲拥入怀抱，因为成年人知道，肉欲与爱情原本是同源而生却互不相干的一对姐妹；可他现在才十六岁，他的肉欲来源于青春期的躁动与初恋的杂乱幻想，相比此刻充斥心怀的激荡情感来说，两者竟然似是天平的两端。  
一切都不再重要，那个男人，不过是一道过往的虚影，母亲一定是被迫的，一定是被强行玷辱和强暴。而克劳德现在心中难道不是只有他？那么，那个男人确实该挫骨扬灰，但不过是个可耻的失败者而已。萨菲罗斯擦净了母亲的脸颊，然后半跪在床边，在克劳德的嘴唇上留下柔情而虔诚的一吻。他想，他明天就正式追求母亲。

（5）  
他做梦了。  
那个男人，他看不清他的脸庞。比起具体的形貌，更令人不安与愤怒的无疑是他挑衅的动作。  
他的母亲被脱光了衣服，像是祭品一样，四肢扭曲，躺在那个男人怀中。玉白的身躯向后展开，晶亮嫣红，被吮吸得肿大的乳头暴露无遗，阴茎挺立勃起，断断续续地随着身后男人的操干而吐出一股一股的精液。  
小穴被捅弄得充血，媚肉缠裹着勃发的男人的阴茎，拍打得水声响亮。一头金发被汗水润得闪闪发光，母亲的脸庞忽然被身后的男人捧起，像捧起一块宝石，混沌迷茫的视线与养子对上片刻，克劳德闭上了眼。  
“何不与我共享？”  
那个男人慢条斯理地说着天下最大的笑话。而他得到的只有来自少年的雷霆一击。男人的黑影如烟雾散去，为萨菲罗斯年轻而充满戾气的宣言发出延绵不绝的笑声，像狂风回荡的声响。  
“母亲是我的。”  
“哦？那就祝你……心想事成。”

萨菲罗斯睁开眼时，他躺在床上，倾听着流水落在人体上，从人体又滴落至地板的声响。这样，水声会有个凝滞的停顿，可以想象透明的绸缎是如何降临并裹住一具优美的男性身体，然后流淌，如蛇蜿蜒遍克劳德的全身。  
克劳德会漱口，会洗脸。他或许会觉得嘴唇里有奇怪的味道，也或许会觉得脸上有些奇异的黏稠干涩。但他终究没有确切的证据，也无法与晚辈问个清楚明白。  
事实上也正是如此。克劳德在花洒的水流中闭上眼睛。他一次一次地梦到萨菲罗斯。  
那个人已经十年不曾造访了。克劳德在流离漂泊中，学会了不去多想，不去多看。可他的孩子正一日日长大，抬首低眉间，越来越多的重合，每每让他心惊胆战。  
但他和那个萨菲罗斯并不一样。他懂事，有礼貌，也很柔顺，并不像同龄人一样吵闹——虽然克劳德有时候宁愿他任性一些。像一棵幼苗拔节，克劳德有时候会在萨菲罗斯不注意时，凝视着他的背影。如果没有身世之变，萨菲罗斯会长成他曾经憧憬的那个人吗？  
单薄的脊背一日日变得结实，银发渐渐垂落长长，腰板挺直，双腿修长。十六岁的少年，已经有了大人的模板，但肌肉还没有跟上，因而显得轻盈纤细，如隐而不发的刀锋。当年萨菲罗斯出现在征兵海报上时，往往不露真容，年幼的克劳德还觉得颇为奇怪，现在看来，是因为还未成熟，刚刚十五岁的萨菲罗斯，心壮而貌柔的缘故。  
十五岁的英雄萨菲罗斯，他行走在军营里，行走在神罗公司中，光辉的晨星，神的造物。二十五岁的萨菲罗斯，行走在火中，行走在克劳德的梦魇里。他梦到了萨菲罗斯，一次又一次地，喉间窒息，只能颤抖着叫出那个被诅咒的名字。  
——他已经十年不曾回来了。  
但是……  
克劳德在淋透的冷水中睁开了眼。  
他昨晚再一次见到了萨菲罗斯。醒来时，身体饥渴难耐。他为此羞耻，冥冥中听到了宿敌的嘲笑声。  
他在耻笑如未亡人一般郁郁的克劳德。克劳德在不自主，不自愿地替亡灵守寡。而且，他逐渐守不住了。  
或许他有必要去一次尼布尔海姆，去找一找当初的资料。  
萨菲罗斯未必沉寂。他的孩子，随时可能被那个萨菲罗斯夺走。  
梦魇与欲望如影随形，在复苏。

克劳德从浴室中走出时，他为那头银发心中一颤。但萨菲罗斯在厨房忙碌，不多时，端着两盘食物走了出来。  
今天那只小猫看起来精神好了许多，已经能一瘸一拐地走路了。  
克劳德抚摸它的脊背，轻挠它的下巴。小猫大大的眼睛观察着克劳德，然后又钻回了临时的猫窝。  
它已失去了对人的信任。  
银发少年注视着克劳德淋浴后有些苍白的脸颊。水滴顺着发梢滑落，流到胸膛与脖颈的阴影中，洇开暗色：“母亲，昨晚睡得好吗？”  
他一边问，一边轻盈地走过去，帮克劳德用毛巾擦拭湿发。看上去翘翘的金发其实手感柔软。手指渐渐在发丝间穿梭，居高临下，可以看到还未理好的衣襟间缓缓流淌下的水珠，隐秘地滑落往更深处。  
那一瞬间，萨菲罗斯的呼吸忽然停滞了一刻——他想问母亲，敏感的乳头，平时裸穿毛衣，有没有被磨蹭得痛痒涨红？冰冷的水，又怎么能真正浇熄久旷的欲念？  
小猫在窝里对着萨菲罗斯嘶嘶地哈气。触抚在克劳德头皮上的手指力度轻重适宜，恰好缓解了沉睡方醒带来的混沌头痛。萨菲罗斯轻慢的呼吸轻轻吐在克劳德脑后，如果向后仰倒，正可以被少年接个满怀。萨菲罗斯擦完他的头发，手指节顺着头皮摩挲，向太阳穴与眉间捏揉。他享受着难得的放松时刻，贪婪地吸吮着发间脖颈中细微的馨香，声音也渐渐低沉沙哑：“或许，母亲，您需要……”  
放松，休整，栖息于你的儿子的怀抱。  
就在此时，克劳德如从噩梦中惊醒一般，猛然坐直身体。金色的头发从萨菲罗斯的指尖擦过，克劳德下意识地躲开了他：“不需要了。”  
早餐还散发着腾腾的香气。萨菲罗斯目送着克劳德走——或者说是逃——入卧室，换好衣服后跨上芬里尔的身影，瞳孔缩紧，面色逐渐变得阴沉。

（6）  
那天早上克劳德心烦意乱。他不能丢下萨菲罗斯，可是也不敢再去看他的脸。  
毕竟是他亲手养大的孩子。克劳德为早上的落荒而逃深感抱歉，于是在当天晚上闷声不响地提早回家。他有时怀疑自己是不是不适合做人长辈，这样冷淡的，无话可说的内向性格，迟早会把银发少年推远。在看到对方毫无芥蒂的沉静神情时，克劳德的内疚感达到了顶峰。萨菲罗斯照样在餐后为他端来安眠的牛奶和药片，他除了乖乖服用以外，似乎也没有什么更好的和解办法。  
“……对不起，”  
晚餐后，他沉默了一会儿，还是抬头对萨菲罗斯说：“我打算近期出一趟远门。”  
对方诧异地微扬眉毛，然后嘴角扯动，露出笑意：“没什么需要道歉的，母亲——你想去哪里，就去哪里。”  
这么说，白天那阵子被侵占的古怪预感，实在是错觉，或许是他想太多，不自觉地迁怒于面前无辜的少年。克劳德勉强平定心神，接过药片和牛奶。  
那只小猫凝视着这一切，倏然一下，从窝中滚跌在地上。两人同时看向了它。克劳德原本倒出了两颗药，但只有一颗被他吞了下去。  
后果是，他现在躺在床上，眼皮沉重。但药量不够，让他对外界的感知始终模模糊糊，隔着一层纱，却不能完全陷入沉眠中。  
或许应该再起来多吃一颗药。克劳德思维迟滞，纷纷乱乱，口舌麻木。但是，手脚酸软，坐不起身来，只好等待着睡意席卷，让他安睡过去，度过这个晚上。  
门响动。  
步伐渐近。

……是谁？

克劳德肌肉不自觉紧绷。沉睡了十年之久的，属于一个战士的本能，让他试图去握六式。但药力此刻正是最大的时候，他无法动弹，只能聆听着从远而近的呼吸声。然后，床边凹陷下一个身影。  
他听到了年轻的萨菲罗斯的声音，这个孩子……少年，不，萨菲罗斯。无论多年轻，他都是萨菲罗斯，低低地在他的耳边吐气。含着怨怼，低沉而有磁性的声音，伴随着一个轻柔的点在耳垂上的吻，送进了他的耳中。

“母亲，你又一次地想拒绝我。”

这，这是在干什么……？！  
在抬不起眼皮，被迫合拢的双目中，碧蓝的眼珠茫然而不可置信，迟缓地转了一圈。克劳德用尽浑身力气地想睁开眼，可一次一次地徒劳。一片黑暗中，他感觉到这双柔软的嘴唇，轻轻地贴在他的脸颊，眉头，然后向下，舔吻到了脖颈。  
接下来是睡衣纽扣的一颗颗解开。光裸的皮肤露在寒凉的空气中，起了鸡皮疙瘩，随即，嘴唇向下，向下。绕过肚脐，吻过小腹，指尖勾过他的睡裤，向下拉拽。  
微凉的头发如水波一样，笼罩着克劳德任人鱼肉，被迫敞开的身体。药力不够，致使他的感官清醒，听得到，感觉得到。但偏偏药力散发，让他思维迟钝，无论如何也使不上劲。  
他的口舌被指尖揉开了。对方在抚摸着他的嘴唇，然后轻轻拨动他的舌尖，将他有些软腻的舌头，玩弄得吐出唇外。  
随后，是一个甜蜜的，细腻的，吮吸一般的亲吻——  
啧啧的水声在静夜中不断响起，呼吸交换，舌苔摩擦。克劳德平躺在床上，只能被动承受。他眼睫轻微颤动着，内心混乱，但却无法阻止萨菲罗斯在呼吸的间隙，扯开他更多的衣物。萨菲罗斯的手臂，不，这是他的胸膛，少年人刚长成却还不够健壮的胸膛。对方也解开了自己的衣物，肌肤相贴，温腻一片。  
手指在轻抚着他的眼皮与睫毛，随之而来的是嘴唇的抚慰。这双手扪过他的胸膛，片刻停留后游弋往下。克劳德急促不安地想，他该做什么反应？他能做什么反应？  
他的脸现在必然有些红了，那是因为缺氧，而呼吸也在加速。他想克制，想阻止这一切，却做不出什么有效控制。  
少年忽然没了动作。  
这片刻的沉默几可杀人。  
克劳德紧紧闭上了眼睛，并竭力平稳呼吸。  
——如果萨菲罗斯现在就离开，那就当一切都没发生过。  
——看在你叫了我十年母亲的份上。  
——求你了，离开这里！  
但片刻之后，他的双腿被迫分开。微凉的空气，与织物摩擦过大腿内侧肌肤的触感，让他的心急剧下沉。  
空白的脑海中，来自他人的爱抚变得分外清晰。那只少年的手，在淫亵地抚摸着他的腰部，向下滑到臀瓣，然后更加用力，手掌陷入肉里。  
萨菲罗斯将克劳德的内裤褪到了膝弯之处。因此他的下半身暴露无遗，阴茎因为一点爱抚微微抬起。  
少年扪到了克劳德的心跳声。那加速的，怦然的心跳声。他也看到了克劳德微颤的睫毛，与唇角边挂着的银丝。  
竖瞳天生地更能接收黑暗中的微弱光线，因此克劳德的拙劣表演在他眼中无所遁形。  
母亲。  
你默许了这一切。  
你没有拒绝我。  
是黑夜给了克劳德一层道德的面具吗？或者是只有在睡梦中，母亲才能躲开悖伦的阴影？  
他是清醒的，这是坏事。但是对萨菲罗斯来说，清醒的默许，这是一张更光明正大的通行证。  
温热的呼气缓缓吐到了小腹下的阴茎上。萨菲罗斯爱怜地亲吻了那根半抬起的阴茎，舌尖点在小孔上。手掌以极慢的，接近品尝的悠然速度，分开臀瓣，向外剥开，一根手指插入小穴里。  
勾，缠，绕。  
克劳德浑身僵硬。他动不了，因此愈发清楚地感受到那分明的触感。他和萨菲罗斯的交合从未这么配合过——那往往伴随着暴力制服与血腥的挣扎，绝不会这么安静，这样缓慢而赏味一样的前戏，更是从未经历过。身体内部被拓开，含住那根手指，随着它的进出而吞吞吐吐，肠道里，逐渐渗出清液，润滑，然后是两根……这一切都能感受得到。他只是略想了一下十六岁的少年到底看到了什么，就不由得羞愤欲死。  
而萨菲罗斯此刻却在咬啮母亲敞开的大腿间的肌肤，留下一片又一片的红痕——这次他不再怕留下痕迹。荧绿的双眼则在看到每一寸身体反应时，浮现出喜悦的光芒。他的母亲，熟透了，渴极了，为他的爱抚战栗着。他还能坚持到什么时候？如果加倍的剂量依然无法阻止母亲念出他的名字，那么此刻的寂静，必然是克劳德在强忍着——他的母亲，现在的手心是不是泛着潮红的湿热？他是不是在咬住牙关，是不是在儿子面前，还试图保持着一个长辈的体面？  
拉开裤链的声音分外清晰。滚烫的阴茎弹了出来，抵在了腿间。  
克劳德当然知道那是什么，他的脸上飞快地起了两朵红晕。少年人的欲望来得汹涌而热烈，顶端的前液渗出，弄得克劳德腿间一片湿滑。刚开始几下，甚至像是不得其门而入一样，示威性地抵在会阴处磨蹭。  
克劳德的脚趾不自觉地为之悄悄绷住。火热的冠头，摩挲着他的阴囊，几下蹭弄，黏糊糊的液体挂满了腿间，淫液从扩张的小穴里不断流出。漫长的前戏让克劳德模模糊糊地难耐着，从喉咙间逸出若有若无的细微喘息。他被粗暴对待惯了，这么温柔厮磨的服侍，对他来说更接近于折磨。  
——不，这是我的……孩子。  
这样不对。  
然而，萨菲罗斯。  
这个孩子，少年，萨菲罗斯在温柔地侵略他。  
少年急促的喘息，在叫着他母亲。  
——母亲，你已经这么湿了。  
——你是我的，只能是我的，母亲。  
克劳德渐渐能眨动他的眼睛，因为过分的刺激。他的眼眸微微张开一点，从睫毛的缝隙中，隐约窥见银发少年幽绿色的瞳孔。  
他在一寸寸地饱餍。  
他们似乎目光相对又似乎没有。黑暗中的少年仪容秀美，凑过来仔细地亲吻克劳德的嘴唇。  
克劳德下意识地重新闭上了眼睛，过激的道德羞耻让他难以在养子的眼皮底下“清醒”。他因此也错过了萨菲罗斯挂在唇边的微笑。  
在真正交合的时候萨菲罗斯好像故意想把克劳德弄醒一样地顶撞。疼痛与快感，如电流一般地撞进脊椎里。克劳德的感官随着药效逐渐褪去而愈发苏醒，然后麻痹于久旷甘霖的甜美中。长久的忍耐带来被动的欲海沉沦，他流汗，喘息，轻微的呻吟，因为不敢被萨菲罗斯发觉，手指只能虚软地扣在床单上，却不敢抓紧分毫。然后，萨菲罗斯握住了他的手，十指相扣，在每一根指缝间湿漉漉地舔吻。  
他最后射在了克劳德的体内，精液被带着淌在腿间。少年急促地亲吻着母亲的面颊，带着强烈的爱恋不胜。

那个男人再度出现了，站在沉睡的母亲身边。克劳德静静地熟眠侧卧，曲线优美，面容恬静。那个男人竟然敢碰他，萨菲罗斯已有足够的底气一刀捅穿他的心脏。  
“滚开。母亲大人只能是我的。”  
那个男人在梦境中被他杀死，萨菲罗斯看到了他的脸。  
是与他一模一样，只是更为成熟冷酷的面庞。即使成了尸体，也依然带着森冷的，笃定的微笑。  
萨菲罗斯背后陡然生出一股寒气。

克劳德离开了他，或可称为落荒而逃，去往一个偏僻的村庄。  
尼布尔海姆，当年火焰焚烧的焦土，现在开满了齐膝的荒草鲜花。  
克劳德身处其间，费力寻找着去往当年废弃实验室的路。  
“克劳德？”  
他听到了一个本该熟悉，却因成熟显得陌生的女声。  
时光如水，蒂法已非当日少女，而克劳德依然游离于时间之外。  
她是来扫墓的。但故人相逢，面对蒂法关切的询问，克劳德自然不会有所隐瞒。  
“萨菲罗斯……”这个如梦魇一般的名字，再度出现在了他们的对话之中。

——TBC——


	3. 下

（7）

“你没能留得住母亲。”

猫是天生趋利避害的生物。这两天，它在克劳德面前，在萨菲罗斯——短暂拥有着母亲的萨菲罗斯——面前，它龇牙亮爪，是一只野性难驯的小兽。但此刻，克劳德离开了萨菲罗斯。银发的少年坐在桌边，手指有一搭没一搭地轻挠着猫下巴。小猫瑟瑟发抖，瘸着的前腿向外够，想从萨菲罗斯的膝上逃脱，却不敢挠他一下。然而，少年纤细修长而有力的手指，倏然扼住了它的咽喉。

“要你还有什么用。”

幼嫩的奶猫四肢踢蹬着，发出喑哑的哀鸣。掌下细细的脖颈一捏就断，小猫渐渐吐出舌头，瞳孔散大，萨菲罗斯在最后猛地松开了手指。

“克劳德不喜欢看到尸体。”

从少年的喉间喑哑地吐出这句含糊不清的决定，他把猫连带着猫窝和剩下的鸡胸肉收拾好，抱到了当初发现它的地方一起丢掉，锁好门。银发的少年俄狄浦斯，追寻着命运的安排，踏上了他回乡的旅程。

途中他不曾迷路。仿佛候鸟天生知道飞往南方的轨迹，车辙隐于途中，有母亲的气息，有奇特的共振在指引他前行。

为何人会依恋母亲？或许是因为人总要回溯到出生的源头。那是一个人血脉的起点，证明他之所以为他的最初见证，是海上的锚，是风筝的线。从未有过这一切的人无疑可悲至极，而以克劳德为唯一的联系的少年人，便会一直索求着更亲密深刻的维系，直至骨髓交融，血肉相贴。是克劳德，只是克劳德，因为……

“母亲会让我完整。”

相同血缘的河流中，根茎纠缠，最后长出连理枝与并蒂的莲花。

将至傍晚，他的步伐在一处鲜花盛开之地停下。

芬里尔在外围停着。

这里是尼布尔海姆。

这里杳无人烟，人行的小径湮没在荒烟蔓草中。碎瓦裂石，废砖残木，彰显着这里曾是一处村落的最后一点存在感。在视线的尽头，一栋与贫民木屋风格截然不同的高大建筑若隐若现，隐藏在幽暗渺茫的薄薄雾气中，仿佛龙的巢穴。

萨菲罗斯格外凝注了一会儿。熟悉感，而且不仅仅是童年时纤薄脆弱的回忆。花朵在尸体上更娇艳，这里曾是焦土，血肉浇灌此处，燃烧后，大量有机质让土壤肥沃起来，因此，野花草们蓬勃生长，几乎齐膝，其中有一条被踩踏过弯折的新鲜小径。

银发少年拨开花丛，跟着猎物的痕迹，逐渐靠近了那处高大建筑的废墟。夜色降临，他的瞳孔莹莹发绿，对着月光张开，因此一切无从藏匿。虽然是第一次清醒着来到这里，但他的脚步轻巧无痕，行走在房间与房间之间，自在从容地绕过倒伏的器材，有烧焦痕迹的承重柱，仿佛在丛林中逡巡的大猫，直到停在一扇门前。飘摇烛火微弱的光芒从门缝间渗出，照亮了少年的一头银发，他露出了欣然微笑，却在听到门内母亲与另一个成熟女人的对话时，猛然停住了脚步。

他们在讨论一个人。母亲的语调，带着熟悉的戒惧冷淡与不熟悉的憎恨痛苦。

但即使是憎恨，也是隐藏在地心的热源，是封禁的琥珀中央的水与火，是克劳德克制十年，但少年梦寐以求的来自母亲的强烈情感。愤怒，痛苦，爱怜，情欲，他渴求着任何来自克劳德的情绪投注，而现在，克劳德说出了口，将那份感情尽付与一个人。

萨菲罗斯。

这明明是他的名字。

可是，萨菲罗斯到底是谁？

他一动不动，在月光中屏住了呼吸。

（8）

做试管婴儿时，为了防止胚胎意外死去，往往会多培育几个备选胚胎，并从中筛选出最强壮的那一个。

人为神的代孕，让萨菲罗斯诞生于世。但特殊的身世与和寻常人类完全不同的身体，让英雄萨菲罗斯如果身受重伤，大量失血，或器官衰竭时，没有可以配型的血液和器官。因此，当萨菲罗斯作为婴儿呱呱落地时，宝条做出了一个秘密的决策。

抽取他的骨髓干细胞，为他培育一个备份身体。如果萨菲罗斯本尊身体出现问题，那就从备份身上抽取血液，摘取器官。那个备份泡在营养液中浑浑噩噩着长大，他——毋宁说是它，是移动的血箱，活着的器官库，是萨菲罗斯的血中血，骨中骨，是他血缘最近的兄弟和儿子。

但随着萨菲罗斯的长大，科研人员发现了J细胞的强大之处。他的自愈能力强到可怕，即使是刀砍火烧，伤口也能蠕动着复原。即使抽去一半的血液，摘掉他的胃肠，血液也能重新流淌在干涸的血管中，空洞的腹腔里，也能慢而持续地重新长好器官。宝条将他视若瑰宝，那个备份派不上用场，被停止了发育，作为实验室里无用而珍贵的陈设，以一个五岁男孩的身体，静静沉睡。手术室打开，腰腹间缠满绷带的银发男孩昏迷着被推了出来。童年的萨菲罗斯在随后短暂的休息时间里，穿着病号服在实验室里随意闲逛。他幽绿的瞳孔曾不经意地瞥过那个沉睡的备份，这就是这对父子唯一一次的碰面。

不过自作多情，不过大梦一场。

银发少年倒退了两三步。

克劳德翻到了这些资料。很难想象为什么当年的大火，还能让这些资料幸存。在密闭的房间里能被翻出的只言片语，让他心惊肉跳。萨菲罗斯的童年，那些冰凉而疯狂的数据，好像还沾着血。一次次对人体极限的探索，病毒细菌，内外重伤，克劳德用力闭上眼睛，然后再睁开，继续往前翻。他终于在萨菲罗斯出生那年的记录里，找到备份的档案。

那个孩子。

可怜的孩子。

他诞生于人为的疯狂和渎神。

克劳德对蒂法谈起他看到的一切资料，并无隐瞒，但他又拒绝了蒂法的帮助。或许他不应该害怕那个萨菲罗斯……那个孩子。

即使对那个消失的阴影的恐惧深入骨髓，对萨菲罗斯烙印的战栗永无停息。可是，萨菲罗斯，他养大的萨菲罗斯。即使他做下了那样的事，然而对克劳德而言，过往的性是飓风，伴随着暴力与征服，让他痛苦沉沦，也让他失去了对性本身的羞怯。反而是细切甜柔，印在脸上唇角与指尖的吻，让克劳德轻易地将银发少年与那个梦魇区分开，他甚至产生了一点近乎错觉的甜美幻想。

他已改变一切。他可以拥有不一样的萨菲罗斯。

“蒂法……我心软了。”在成熟的昔日伙伴前，克劳德苦笑着，叹息着说出了他的决定。他仿佛忏悔的贞女，蓝色的眼睛有些羞怯探究意味地看向蒂法：“我不想再继续复仇。”

这么多年过去，克劳德抬眼时的神态，依然如当年青涩的少年。但蒂法轻易地从他颤动的眼睫与不安抿起的嘴角中读出了他的想法。克劳德在惭愧，但克劳德也确实累了，他是如此地渴望着休憩。克劳德在十几年前曾经回到米德加，蒂法招待了他，那时，克劳德是无足的鸟，飞而不知自己可以停靠何处。而现在，他可以停了吗？

是那个孩子改变了他？那是他不安的源头，可也是让他远离过往梦魇的良药。克劳德这十年，耐心地陪一个孩子长大了，他或许确实得到了一份烧进骨髓里的爱。

成熟的黑发女子探过身去，主动拥抱了克劳德，有如母亲怜子。

“我明白的，克劳德。如果你想，那就停下来吧。”

克劳德将蒂法远远送回去。蒂法在米德加已经有自己的家庭了，她要照顾孩子，不应该在废弃的村庄停留太久。黑夜深沉，他凝视远去的友人良久，从胸膛里吐出一口微痛的，绵长的叹息，然后，转过身去。

他要回去。虽然很难，但他是长辈，他必须去面对来自晚辈的……爱。

即使伴随着难堪和羞耻。但是……

当他回过头去，那碧蓝色的瞳孔里倒映出的，熊熊燃烧的，是什么？

在短暂的一瞬，克劳德只是木然站立着，他看着熊熊燃烧的火焰，犹如一个早该死去的，在这里徘徊不去的亡灵。

草木噼啪作响，烈焰腾上天空。他在冥冥之中，听到了命运女神可憎而疯狂的笑声。

“多么可悲，”银发的高大男人俯下身体，爱怜地抚摸过读完档案的银发少年的脸庞：“多么可怜，你拥有的一切，都是我的。”

萨菲罗斯咬住牙关。他的所有，不过是一场空梦。

睡梦中的呓语，那曾让他狂喜不已的“萨菲罗斯”，从来就不是在叫他。母亲，让他完整的母亲，他的目光究竟投注于何人？

他的四肢五官，他的五脏六腑，他的血液皮骨，他的目光与心跳。他的存在，他的爱恋，他的痛恨，他的一切一切，他的母亲。

“不，”萨菲罗斯扔开火把。他转头看向在火焰前木立如石雕的克劳德，长发在火焰的洗礼中烁烁如纯银，幽绿的瞳孔闪烁着奇异的光芒：“你看，他这一次的失魂落魄，只为了我！”

克劳德的一切，母亲的一切，如果爱慕触不到母亲的灵魂，那么，不如给他更深刻的恨。那样，萨菲罗斯甘之如饴，求之不得。

“母亲，”克劳德后背着地，被人粗暴地推倒在地，身前是火海连绵，而身后，尚未波及到的花草被压倒倾覆，如柔软的地毯。草木汁液的生香，沾染上克劳德的脸颊。银发少年将他推倒在地：“你口中的萨菲罗斯，究竟是在叫谁？”

熟悉森冷的惊惧如寒潮碾压过克劳德的身体，硬挺的阴茎撞入他的体内。手指在土壤中扣挖着，徒劳地试图抓住什么，浑浑噩噩被养子奸污的克劳德，依然空空地看着那片火海。

焦去的气息，溃灭的家乡，噩梦再一次在他眼前上演。衣服被扯开，少年毫无章法地乱咬乱掐，仿佛是故意要他痛一般，留下血痕与青紫，让克劳德脸色惨白，喉间发出喑哑的哀鸣。他是个成年的男人，相比之下，此时的萨菲罗斯不过少年。原本克劳德应该能挣扎开，可他逐渐感觉到脸上湿润滚烫，转瞬冰凉，是来自少年的泪水，纵横过脸颊，滴落在了他的下巴与脖颈上。

克劳德不可置信，直到听到那个青涩的喉咙中，同样传来的喑哑的声音。

——一切都是母亲的错。

——是母亲逼我这样的。

是他的错吗？克劳德的脑中停滞。

时隔多年，萨菲罗斯依然失去一切，一无所有，他再次在克劳德面前坠落深渊！

而这次，推动这一切发生的，竟然是克劳德，是克劳德自己。

干涸的后穴因为没有前戏就被粗暴地撑开而出血，随后又因为曾经的驯顺而润滑开。他的身体这十年远离疼痛，又在重启一般的交合中被唤醒了所有的关于萨菲罗斯的回忆。阴茎在变得湿热的肠道深处捣碾着，透明的清液与血丝从结合处流淌而出。而萨菲罗斯，在这样暴虐的发泄与征服中，仿佛永无止境地因为克劳德的疼痛难耐而更加快乐，他正在无限地滑落往那个深渊。克劳德的视野模糊，双臂无力地被萨菲罗斯拥着，被捉着绕过养子的肩膀脖颈。唇间发出湿润的，柔软的喘息和痛楚的呻吟，直到热烈的吻降临在他的唇间，沸腾的情欲让他嘴唇开合，呢喃不清地吐出那个名字。

“萨菲罗斯……”

短暂的停顿后，少年的动作更加暴虐了起来，他已经不再是交合，他是在撕碎与征服，在摧毁与毁灭。克劳德愈发痛苦，他的头颅被粗暴地掼在地上，按在草木与尘土间，穴肉连连收缩，费尽一切地绞紧着入侵的阴茎。灼热的火焰，微凉的银发，笼罩一切的黑色天幕，一切不过是轮回与重演，一切都在嘲讽着他的无力与脆弱。他开始挣扎，因疼痛而抽搐的身体绞紧了，他的英雄，他的憧憬，他的孩子，再一次，在他的面前锵然碎裂，一地碎片。

“放开我……”

含混不清的求饶并未阻止任何事的发生，腰被更用力地往回拖去，少年纤细的手臂爆发出惊人的力量，他为征服而沉迷，亲密地咬啮着母亲的耳朵，直到看到血液流淌，滑落过克劳德的脸颊。

“放开我……”

母亲的挣扎愈发用力，他因为疼痛而苏醒。

确实，沉默的殉难者毫无意义。克劳德的恨意，到底什么时候能沸腾翻涌，只为他而绽放？

克劳德得到的只有更多的征服。即将高潮时，交合已经变得毫不费力，两人面目相对，视线完全相对。火光中，美丽的少年因快感而熠熠生辉的面庞被照亮，那熟稔的，让人魂魄不安，梦境中都反复出现过的森冷眼睛，让克劳德瞳孔缩紧，肌肉紧绷。

“放开我！”他的挣扎终于全力以赴，那恨意点燃了萨菲罗斯的血液。阴茎破开后穴，次次都捅往最深的深处，痛楚的电流让克劳德抽搐难安，推拒的手臂被紧紧扣住，但强制带来的高潮也近在咫尺。阴茎勃起，贴在小腹上，通红硬挺着，等待着最后的解放。征服欲。破坏欲。性欲。萨菲罗斯模模糊糊回忆起他幼年那次拿起六式时，那血液里翻腾的东西。与生俱来的，让他有时会觉得手中空空的，他应该，且必须握起的……

撕裂的痛苦与绝顶的高潮，他的母亲被他钉在了地上。

万事万物回归于永恒的母亲，既是指性，也是指刺穿，刀锋穿过代表子宫繁衍的腹部。身下的肌体在双重抽搐中，阴茎断断续续地吐出精液。

“好久不见，克劳德。”

起身的已不再是少年。萨菲罗斯带着微笑，任记忆如潮水一般回笼：“你将我照顾得很好。”

他感受着正宗末端肌肉的抽搐带给他的手部触感，爱怜地用另一只手抚摸过克劳德的面颊：“久违的感受，不是吗？”

掌下的眼睫在颤抖，克劳德的喉咙间断断续续地发出痛苦的声音。

“把他……还给我……”

萨菲罗斯的双眼慢慢地眨了一瞬。

克劳德的双手迟缓地试图将刀锋从小腹中拔出，鲜血很快滴滴答答从手掌上滑落流淌。

“把他……还给我！”

萨菲罗斯不发一语，紧紧盯着他。转瞬之后，他重新露出微笑，又压上了这具身体。

“他就是我。”

身下的躯体再度挣扎起来。已经发泄过一轮的后穴再度被破开，淋淋漓漓地流淌出刚射进去的白浊精液，像破开一个熟透的果实。

“在我降临他的身体之前，那只是一具空壳。从头到尾，克劳德，你在抚养的人，是我。”

穴肉绞紧，再度缠裹他的阴茎。永恒的不知餍足，让交合变得顺理成章。

克劳德不必担心萨菲罗斯的突然降临，因为他早就降生，在克劳德身边长大。重来一切的机会，重新开始的可能，重启所有的时机，曾经全都握于克劳德的掌心。

是他的温情怜悯，让萨菲罗斯心生恋慕。是他的冷淡躲避，让萨菲罗斯追逐他而来。是他让萨菲罗斯找到了自己身世的秘密，也是他，让尼布尔海姆再度深陷火海。

命运惩戒一切试图反抗的人，并为他们设计了更为佳妙恶劣的玩笑剧本。

克劳德不再挣扎。拔刀的手指停下了。只有血液还在静静滑落着，滴染在身下的花草中。

“母亲大人。”

克劳德的身体颤抖起来。

柔情的，正如那个晚上一般静悄悄的吻，落在了他的嘴唇上。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结感言。
> 
> 俄狄浦斯这个故事，除了弑父娶母以外，也是指违抗命运者，会被命运用更恶劣的方式给捉弄。
> 
> 写到最后时，满脑子都是片翼天使的歌词，“宏大的命运，压倒一切。”所以，一边写一边感叹，实在无话可说，只能诵念命运三女神的名字了。
> 
> 反抗它，然后被更深地玩弄与嘲笑，所有的情感与因果，通通走向必定的结局。
> 
> 这浩大的，无从躲避，不可违背，人与神尽在罗网中的命运啊！ 
> 
> 原本这篇文还有个备选名，珀涅罗珀的葬衣。珀涅罗珀是奥德赛的妻子，等待生死未卜的丈夫回来，等了十年。年轻的求婚者上门，珀涅罗珀说，至少，请让我为自己织嫁衣，然后白天织，晚上拆。珀涅罗珀象征着等待中的拉锯和坚守。但后来感觉，还是俄狄浦斯的命运捉弄更符合主题，所以还是标题就剧透了。
> 
> 别的没啥。萨菲罗斯第二次“认识我自己”，以火焰为重生洗礼，还是认知有问题（他以为自己是备份但其实他是正版），还是被“母亲”给误导了。萨菲罗斯，命中犯妈（。


End file.
